


Make This Place Your Home

by burrsir



Series: Shalluratt Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Shalluratt Week 2017, Shiro is sappy and In Love, Stargazing, it's mostly shalluratt but allura and coran do have a really nice moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrsir/pseuds/burrsir
Summary: In which Shiro is in love, and finds that home is not just a place, but that it can be people, too.For Shalluratt Week 2017Day One: past/future





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is the first fic I've posted in a long time, and my first for Voltron. Happy Shalluratt week, everyone!
> 
> No beta readers we post our fic like men. Also it's late and I just wanted to get this up. Any and all mistakes are mine. I'm sorry I don't know how to use dashes properly.
> 
> I'm still trying to figure out how to use this site, so I apologize in advance for any potential formatting errors

It was early. The huge orange sun of Acloatov was just beginning to peek over the horizon, its warm hues bleeding out into soft blues of the sky like watercolors. 

Shiro stood out on one of the balconies of the Castle of Lions, the sleeves of his loose pajamas swaying slightly in the morning breeze. The average climate of Acloatov was a handful of degrees warmer than Earth, so that every season felt like summer. He had grown used to it rather quickly, but Matt, who had always preferred bundling up to fight the cold to sweating out the heat, still complained on occasion. Matt would enjoy this little breeze, Shiro mused.

He leaned forward and rested his arms on the railing. The Castle had been docked permanently on Acloatov for almost three years now (and luckily, Acloatovan years where only a few days short of Earth years), but sometimes he had a hard time reconciling the fact that this was a solid, final thing. The Galran Empire had been, more or less, taken down. Voltron and its allies still popped around the universe on occasion, taking down remaining Galran factions who had missed the memo and helping to rebuild the civilizations that had been destroyed. For the most part, however, things had finally settled. He, Matt, Allura, and the rest of the team had been able to start living again.

Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were splitting their time between Earth and Team Voltron’s new base of Acloatov, while he, Matt, Allura, and Coran had taken up residence in the Castle of Lions. With the sun finally risen high enough for its rays to reach over the distant mountains and cast a warm glow on Shiro’s skin, he thought back to when the team had first discovered the planet.

\---

Acloatov had been one of Altea’s sister planets prior to the war. The majority of the population had been able to escape, but when Zarkon had destroyed Altea, he had thrown the entire gravitational equilibrium of their solar system out of whack. Allura and Coran had been positive their entire system had been lost in the aftermath, but with Zarkon and Haggar’s defeat and the ten thousand year war finally drawing to a close, they had agreed to at least visit their old system, to see what had remained.

While some remnants of Altea still floated around like the beginnings of a new asteroid belt, the system had, somehow, managed to right itself. Orbits were a bit off center and exact distances from the sun had changed, but the habitable planets were still in the habitable zones, and, for the most part, it had remained untouched by Galra influence. To the unknowing eye, the only sign of trauma was the large patch on one side of Acloatov where it had been burned after veering too close to the sun in the wake of Altea’s loss.

Allura and Coran had frozen. Shiro remembered seeing the emotion well up in Coran’s eyes, and the way his mouth had slowly fallen open as he processed what he was seeing. “Princess,” Coran had said, his voice heavy with the sobs building in the back of his throat, “Princess, it-- do you see-- we can-- it’s--”

“Home.” Allura’s voice was barely above a whisper, as though she was still in denial of what she was seeing.

Shiro had come and stood by her then, tentatively putting his hand over hers where it rested on the control columns. Matt had come up on her other side and started gently rubbing up and down her arm.

“Allura,” Shiro’s voice was soft, careful not to startle her in such a fragile state, “are you--”

He cut himself off when he saw a tear run down her cheek. Her expression had not changed since she had laid eyes on her former solar system, but he could see she was growing more tense.

“It’s my home.” She broke the silence. “Altea is gone but our solar system, our sister planets, they’re still here. After all this time, we still have a _home_.”

She tore her eyes away from the view, and turned to meet Shiro’s gaze. The hand he had been holding twisted in his grip as she laced her fingers with his, and her other arm came up to draw Matt in close to her. Her eyes were wet with her tears, and to Shiro it made the blue of her irises seem even brighter. 

Her voice was breathless and low, meant only for Shiro and Matt. “We have a home.”

\---

Acloatov had always been environmentally similar to Altea, Coran had told them. Aside from the still scorched and desolate area roughly the size of Europe in one hemisphere, the planet had been thriving in it’s ten thousand years uninhabited by any sort of higher level lifeforms. Flora and fauna alike flourished, turning it into a veritable eden floating peacefully in the far reaches of space.

The Castle had touched down on a large plains area, where mountains rose dramatically in the distance off one side and the green oceans could be seen off the balconies on the other. Despite Lance and Pidge’s eagerness to go out and explore, Allura had been the first person to set foot on the new planet.

She had hesitated, just inside of the doorway. Before her stood the future, the promise of a new life, and something creeping up like nostalgia at the back of her throat that she thought she had managed to bury over her years with Voltron. She could see it all, right there within her reach. It was everything she had wanted, wasn’t it? It was _home_ , or as close to it as she could ever come. Still, she hesitated.

Coran had come up beside her, then. “It’s so much like Altea, isn’t it?” He didn’t sound like he expected an answer, so she gave none, and he continued. “The same bright orange sun, the same hue of the sky. You can even smell the juniberry fields in the distance!” He paused, and his voice sobered. “I suppose it may seem like we’re getting a knockoff. An ‘almost-Altea’ of sorts. I choose to see it different, however.”

Allura turned to look at him, her question evident in her expression.

“The way I see it,” he said, “is that, after all we’ve gone through, losing Altea, losing our families, losing years of our lives fighting the Galra, that this is the universe trying to mend things. We can never go back to the way things were before, but at least we have something like home to get us started.” His voice was starting to wobble; Allura could hear the tears he was choking back. “You have two wonderful men who love you very much, who are eager to start the rest of their lives with you. You have the rest of the team, who love you like an older sister. You have me. Prin-- Allura,” he placed a hand on her shoulder, “let’s take a step toward the future, shall we?”

She pulled Coran into a tight hug and buried her face in his shoulder. “Thank you, Coran. You always know the right thing to say.” When she pulled back, he offered her a soft smile.

She glanced back toward the rest of her team. The younger paladins were watching her with anticipation, while Shiro stood behind Matt with his arms around their boyfriend’s shoulders. The two of them nodded toward her, and she could feel the love and support they were sending her way. Turning, she squared her shoulders, faced the wide plains of Acloatov, and stepped out into the grass.

\---

Over the course of the following two years, Acloatov had become a sort of sanctuary for those whose planets had also been destroyed by the Galra. It had started with a small village surrounding the Castle, but eventually settlements had started springing up all over. The Castle and its accompanying village had been dubbed the capital city and named New Altea in honor of its founders.

Since then, things had settled down enough for Shiro to start thinking about the future. It wasn’t something he had allowed himself to do in a long time. Life as a paladin had been dangerous; you never knew when a mission could be your last. Even after the war had subsided, there was so much going on concerning recovery that there was no time for personal musings. Things had been unstable, uncertain, and the one thing that kept coming to his mind was how he wanted to be done with that, once and for all.

He wanted something solid. Something permanent.

So, not long after his epiphany, he roused Matt and Allura in the dead of night. Their objections were met with a finger to his lips, signalling for them to be quiet. Slowly, as they were still wobbly with sleep, he took them each by a hand and dragged them down the silent castle corridors.

“Mm, Sh’ro,” Matt slurred, his brain still not caught up with the rest of his body, “where’re we--” He cut himself off when he realized where Shiro had taken them.

They had gone out through one of the rear exits to the Castle, through the gardens and out into the widespread grass fields. “Just a little further, now” Shiro told them. Gradually, the field grew into a gentle incline. Once they reached a sort of plateau, Shiro stopped them.

He plopped himself down onto the grass, and laid out on his back. He motioned for Allura and Matt to do the same. With the three of them all beside each other, Shiro’s shoulders brushing both of his partners’, he let a smile creep up on his face. He took one of their hands in each of his, letting his thumbs run over their knuckles. Allura placed her other hand over his, sandwiching them together, and leaned her head onto his shoulder. Matt scooted himself closer to Shiro, so that they were pressed up against each other from shoulder to calf.

“The stars are lovely tonight,” Allura’s voice was quiet, as though not to disturb the stillness of the night. The air was warm, even at this late hour.

“They sure are,” Matt whispered back. His fascination with space had all but disappeared in the years since his capture by the Galra, but he could still appreciate soft twinkling of the stars in the purple of the Acloatovan night sky. A similar sparkle appeared in his eye. “You know what else is beautiful?”

“ _Matt_ ,” Shiro drew out the ‘a’ of his name, “way to spoil the moment.” His tone was lighthearted, however, and not at all upset.

“Dammit, Shiro. I was hoping you wouldn’t catch it.”

“Catch what?” Allura asked, peeking over Shiro towards Matt. “Is this a setup for another one of your Earth jokes? Er, a meme?”

“Yes,” Shiro said.

“Maybe,” Matt said, at the same time as Shiro. “Or maybe I was actually going to compliment you guys. Did you ever think of that, Shiro?” He prodded Shiro in the ribs with his elbow, one side of his lips twisted up in a teasing smile.

“Like I’d ever trust you _not_ to go for the meme.”

“What can I say,” Matt shrugged, “I learned from the best, Oh Great One.”

Shiro couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice, “I told you, those days are behind me. I have to be responsible now. I’m a father of four.”

Matt snorted a laugh. “I don’t even want to _think_ about what that makes me to Pidge. I thought you hated those jokes, anyway?”

“Eh, they’ve grown on me, I guess.”

A tiny chuckle from Allura pulled them out of their conversation. “You two never cease to amuse me,” she said, her eyes bright even in the darkness. “And in response to your earlier question, Matt, yes, I can think of a few other beautiful things tonight.” She raised herself up on her elbow to place a kiss on Shiro’s cheek before reaching across him to place another on Matt’s nose. “Though the stars do offer up some stiff competition,” she said as she laid herself back down in the grass.

There was silence for a beat, then Matt spoke up. “So, is this what you brought us out here for? To stargaze?”

Shiro hoped the blush he could feel rising in his cheeks was hidden enough in the low light. “Well, that, yes. And, um, also--” He sat up then, briefly dropping their hands so he could turn around to face them. “There was something I wanted to talk to you two about. Or, uh, to ask, I guess.” He curled his legs underneath him, sitting on his knees.

Matt and Allura shared a look with each other as they both sat up, reaching out for Shiro’s hands again and also taking each other’s.

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to put this for a long time, now,” Shiro began, looking down at their interlocked hands rather than their eyes. “I still don’t think I’ve found quite the right words, but I couldn’t wait any longer.” He looked up, meeting both of their gazes. “Over the past few years, my life has taken more twists and turns than I ever could have thought of. Between aliens, and space, and giant robot lions, I can honestly say that if I were to go back and tell twelve-year-old, or even twenty-year-old, me about any of this, I wouldn’t believe it.” He paused for a beat, and gave their hands a squeeze.

“But in all of that, in all the chaos, you two have been my pillars. You’ve been something solid for me to hold on to. You’ve been there for me and have come to mean more to me than I ever thought a person, let alone two, ever could. I love you. Both of you. I… I don’t think that even comes close to covering how much I feel for each of you, but I do. With all of my heart. So I guess, what I’m saying is…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out two brushed silver rings. The were simple, practical for their still hectic lives but still able to catch the light in all the right ways. “I want to be able to, officially, spend the rest of my life with the both of you. So, um.” He pulled one knee out from under him, moving into a kneeling position. He held the two rings out to them, and felt the blush spread up from his chest all the way to the tips of his ears. “Will you both marry me?”

Before he realized it, the two of them had tackled him back onto the grass in a hug, repeating “yes!” over and over while peppering his face with chaste kisses.

Shiro thought his cheeks would be sore from how hard he was smiling, but he wrapped his arms around Matt’s and Allura’s waists and let the feeling of pure joy wash over him.

\---

On the balcony, Shiro couldn’t help but grin to himself. The day had finally come, and he and his partners were going to be _married_. There was peace, and something bright and bubbly settling in the pit of his stomach. After nearly ten years of feeling the weight of the universe on his shoulders, he could feel his muscles begin to relax, and the tiny threads of happiness begin to weave through him.

“Hey,” came a soft voice from behind him, stirring him from his reminiscing. “What’re you doing out here, and so early?” Allura moved to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her chin on his shoulder. Her hair was still loose and messy from sleep, a few stray strands getting picked up by the wind and tickling the sides of his face.

“I’ve just been thinking, I guess,” Shiro answered, resting his hands over hers where they were clasped around his stomach.

“Are you excited?” He could hear the smile in her voice.

He leaned his head so it rested against hers. “It can’t come soon enough.”

There was a yawn from behind them, and Matt’s groggy voice. “What’re we talking about? Did I miss something important?” He mimicked Shiro’s position, leaning against the railing, but scooched in close so that both Shiro and Allura had to wrap their arms around him - Shiro’s around his shoulder, Allura’s around his waist.

“No,” Shiro said. “Just thinking about how much I love you and how excited I am to marry the both of you.”

“Aw, you big sap,” Matt gave him a playful shove. Seeing how interlocked the three of them were, though, it did nothing more than sway them slightly.

“The sappiest,” Allura confirmed.

“But,” Matt sighed, “that’s why we love him, I guess.”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too,” Shiro smiled.

Standing there, overlooking the sunrise of an alien planet, wrapped in the arms of two people who had changed his life in ways he never could have imagined, Shiro finally felt that he was where he belonged. Where he needed to be. In the fresh orange-gold hues of the rising sun, he could see out into the future before them, and he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> Shoutout to Grace who came up with the name "Acloatov" for the planet!
> 
> Come yell at me about these space nerds on tumblr  
> [main](http://theryanreynoldspamphlet.tumblr.com) | [voltron blog](http://cinnamonrollshiro.tumblr.com)


End file.
